Love Triangle
by AngelKirstie
Summary: A Zailey Story - Cody's dumped Bailey and Zack is left to pick up the pieces. Please R
1. BrokenHearted Zack's POV

I looked around. I was sure that I had heard someone crying.

"Hello?" I called "Is anyone there?"

The crier tried to muffle their sobs.

"I _**can **_hear you." I said.

"Fine. I'm over here." sniffed a voice. A girl's voice. I grinned to myself-I would be more than happy to comfort the heartbroken lady.

I walked over to where the voice had come from. I gasped in surprise.

"Bailey?!?!" I exclaimed in amazement

"Zack? What're you doing here? It's after curfew!" said Bailey.

"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey, is it really any surprise to you that _**I'm**_ out after curfew?" I asked. I was amazed that she thought I would be in bed at this time of night.

"Actually, you're right. You're always out after curfew." said Bailey. I nodded.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked "_**You're**_ never out here after curfew."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well...um...I don't really want to talk about it." Bailey snuffled.

"Come on, Bails, It's me. You can tell me anything." I whispered, leaning forwards.

"Alright, then. It's Cody." she snivelled.

"What could my annoying brother have done that upsets you this much?" I asked curiously.

"He...he...he...he broke up with me." sobbed Bailey, breaking into a new bout of tears. I gasped-I certainly hadn't expected that.

"Wow, he's not as clever as he makes out!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" she said, completely confused.

"If he was really clever, he wouldn't have broken up with you. I mean what **idiot** dumps a girl when she's pretty, brainy, funny, and did I mention pretty?" I said. I couldn't understand why I was feeling so angry towards Cody.

"You really think that, Zack?" asked Bailey in amazement.

"Well, yeah, and Cody's an idiot for breaking up with you." I said earnestly.

"Wow, Zack, I didn't know that you could be so...sensitive." Bailey smiled.

"Bails, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you." I whispered softly. I pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. But for some reason, my hand didn't want to move away from her face.

I leant forwards; I felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. At around the same time, Bailey must have felt an impulse to kiss me too. Because as I leant forwards, so did she.

I kissed her, passionately and tenderly. No girl had ever been like this before.

Eventually, we stopped. I looked at Bailey and she looked at me...


	2. BrokenHearted Bailey's POV

I lay in the corner. It wasn't like me to be out after curfew. But tonight, tonight was different. Things had changed. I cried and cried and cried. But then I heard footsteps...

"Hello?" came the voice, which was unmistakably male "Is anyone there?"

"Cody?" I whispered to myself. I tried to stifle the tears.

"I _**can **_hear you." he said. I stiffened. '_What if it is Cody?_' I thought.

"Fine, I'm over here." I called hoarsely.

Soon after, the guy walked over towards where I was.

"Bailey?!?!" he exclaimed.

"Zack?" I gasped "What're you doing here? It's after curfew?"

I wasn't thinking properly-Of Course, Zack was always out after curfew.

"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey, is it really any surprise to you that _**I'm**_ out after curfew?" Zack grinned at me.

"Actually, you're right. You're always out after curfew." I laughed, as I felt a smile appear where I hadn't expected there to be one for a long time.

"So, what're you doing here?" he asked me, raising his eyebrow "_**You're**_ never out here after curfew."

There it was. That pain. The pain that came when I thought about...Cody.

"Well...um...I don't really want to talk about it." I sniffed.

"Come on, Bails, It's me. You can tell me anything." Zack smiled goofily. '_When did he start calling me Bails?_' I thought to myself.

"Alright, then. It's Cody." I whispered croakily.

I don't know what made me tell him. Perhaps it was the fact that Zack was acting so sweet tonight.

"What could my annoying brother have done that upsets you this much?" Zack asked.

It was then that I felt the tears coming.

"He...he...he...he broke up with me." I sobbed as a fresh torrent of tears flooded from my eyes.

"Wow, he's not as clever as he makes out!" Zack bristled. I was very confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"If he was really clever, he wouldn't have broken up with you. I mean what **idiot** dumps a girl when she's pretty, brainy, funny, and did I mention pretty?" He fumed.

'_Wow, that's so sweet of Zack. When did he get so charming, handsome, sweet, witty and handsome?_' I thought dreamily.

"You really think that, Zack?" I smiled.

"Well, yeah, and Cody's an idiot for breaking up with you." he said. I could tell that he meant it.

"Wow, Zack, I didn't know that you could be so...sensitive." I blushed. I could feel the heat and colour radiating from my cheeks.

"Bails, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you." he whispered affectionately. He pushed a wisp of my hair behind my ear, but he left his hand there.

I giggled.

I felt the most uncontrollable urge to kiss him. '_When did I start liking Zack?_' I thought to myself.

I leant forwards and Zack kissed me. I'd never felt so wonderful. This was different from any kiss that Cody had ever given me.

Eventually, we stopped. I looked at Zack and he looked at me...

And then, it all changed. Nothing would ever be the same again. Nothing **could** ever be the same again, because I was in love with Zachary Martin.


	3. A Brand New Day Zack's POV

The next morning, I was on the way to the game room. It _was_ a Saturday after all, and Mom had just mailed Cody and Me our allowance. But then I saw Bailey...

I scurried past her as quickly as possible, even though it was obvious that she wanted to speak to me. Well, of course she wanted to. We'd had one of the best kisses ever last night, and it was inevitable that I'd had to face her at some point.

I sighed, and I was about to turn back...until I saw my twin brother walking towards me, waving.

"Hey Zack!" called Cody, waving at me. I waved back, and then tore off in the opposite direction (in the direction of the game room.)

"Zack! Where are you going?" Cody called after me, but I pretended not to hear him as I continued sprinting down the corridor at double the pace before. I rounded the corner, where I promptly crashed into Bailey.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" I gasped, holding out one hand to help her up. I _had_ considered running, but I decided not to. She _had_ just been dumped by my brother, and after that kiss last night, I wanted to prove that not all Martins are heartless. Bailey took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Zack." she started, and at that exact moment, I knew that the dreaded words were to follow, and I wasn't wrong...

"We need to talk." finished Bailey, frowning slightly as she brushed down her outfit. I smiled; she was looking really pretty today.

I groaned, and muttered a hasty agreement. Bailey nodded, and pointed towards the cleaning cupboard beside us. I shrugged my shoulders; it was a more private place than most...I guessed.

"Zack, I _know_ you felt something when we kissed, so _don't_ try to deny it out of loyalty to –" started Bailey, but I held my hand up to her lips to stop her.

"I'm not going to deny it." I interrupted, shaking my head slightly. I looked at her soulfully "I felt sparks last night, Bailey."

"Well, I'm glad you feel the same way." she replied eventually, after waiting for what seemed like hours.

"But what are we going to tell Cody?" I asked, with a heavy sigh "He's my brother."

Bailey tossed her hair over her shoulder, and pouted at me slightly. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, and stared at the door.

"And your friend." I added, raising an eyebrow accusingly and folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine. I guess he is...even now." she replied reluctantly, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips "I still like him..."

"But not in that way!" added Bailey hurriedly, after seeing my disapproving face. I nodded, smiling slightly. She was _My_ Bailey now, and not Cody's.


	4. A Brand New Day Bailey's POV

The next morning, I woke up as bright and early as ever. I got dressed in a pretty yellow sun dress and made my way to the Sky Deck and pondered the events of last night in my head. I tried to get it straight in my head; I liked Zack...and I was pretty sure that he liked me too...

When Zack **eventually** woke up and came onto the Sky Deck, he ran past me as soon as he saw me. I put my hand to my heart, as I felt pretty sure that it had hurt when he ignored me.

Just then, my heart began to beat incredibly fast as I saw none other than Cody Martin, who was currently walking towards Zack. I held my breath; hopefully, Zack would not tell of our encounters the night before.

"Hey Zack!" called Cody, waving at Zack. I hurried away, in a random direction. I was not really sure where I was headed to. As long as it was away from Cody, I didn't mind.

Just then, somebody careered around the corner and crashed into me. I was about to protest, until I saw that it was Zack, and my heart seemed to melt in my chest as I looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Zack gasped, holding out one hand to help me up. I took his hand, smiling at him. _'Wow! This is so sweet and polite and courteous of him. I've never seen this side of Zack before.'_ I thought to myself, with a grin.

"Zack." I started "We need to talk."

I frowned as I brushed the dust from the floor off of my dress. I blushed a bright scarlet as I noticed Zack smiling lovingly at me.

Zack muttered a quick yes, to which I nodded approvingly. I pointed towards the maid's closet beside us. Zack shrugged, and I yanked him inside.

"Zack, I _know_ you felt something when we kissed, so _don't_ try to deny it out of loyalty to –" I babbled, in a rush. There was just so much to say, and not enough time.

"I'm not going to deny it." Zack interrupted, looking at me in a soulful way that made me flush and look down at the floor "I felt sparks last night, Bailey."

"Well, I'm glad you feel the same way." I replied cautiously, looking at Zack to see if he meant it.

"But what are we going to tell Cody?" Zack asked, sighing heavily "He's my brother."

I bit my lip, feeling suddenly guilty. I realised that I was putting Zack through hell right now; Cody was Zack's brother and it would hurt Cody to see me and Zack together. Then, hurting Cody would be hurting Zack. It was all so confusing!

"And your friend." Zack added, raising an eyebrow accusingly and crossing his arms.

"Fine. I guess he is...even now." I replied reluctantly. Cody had barely talked to me since we broke up. I didn't know if he still considered me a friend. "I still like him..." I added.

"But not in that way!" I gasped quickly, after seeing the suddenly panicked and disapproving look on Zack's face. He beamed at me, and it made me feel really happy and warm inside.


End file.
